Akira Sakura
by ChibiGirl0911
Summary: Cross Posted with AO3 AU, Sojiro refused to allow the couple to just put their son in the orphanage, instead he took over as the boy's father. When his father's new charge arrives 16 years later, he is is tossed into the Metaverse with his childhood friend Makoto. How will the Phantom Thieves deal with a Rival Team?
1. 00: The Choice

Sojiro entered the house of his co-worker, and was greeted with the smell of cinnamon and apples that filled the room as the young Government official in training sat down on the faux leather chair of his friends' home. He scanned the house, it was freshly cleaned, recently from the looks of it. Right, he hadn't really seen them since the birth of their twins.

"You know, for recently having a couple of kids, your house is pretty clean" he said in a soft chuckle when he saw the pair come out with two 6 month old babies, one of them seeming to be much smaller than the other. Sojiro watched them gently put down the larger of the two, but not seeming to take the same amount of care into the other. Uncomfortably, he coughed into his hand. "How's your little boy doing? Since his sister decided he'd be coming with her to greet the world" He said with a light hearted tone. The two parents frowned at the question, making him give a nervous smile.

"Anyway..." he started.

"He's not developing as fast as his sister, it's disappointing" knitting his brow, Sojiro could only keep from giving them a judgmental look.

"Well, Yeah, the poor kid was born two months too early and had to be kept under constant hospital watch, not sure what other miracle you expect from him aside from surviving that" Sojiro probably shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't help but be annoyed at the pair for the obvious disappointment they were expressing in their child.

"That was a nightmare... we couldn't focus on Aiko" Sojiro snorted when he heard this mother say that. He watched his Co-worker cross his arms. The single man almost could not believe what came out of the man's mouth next.

"We've discussed putting him up for adoption, if we keep him, he'll only slow his sister down when they get older" the way he spoke, there was no hesitation in his voice, and neither parent looked like they felt remorse or guilt for such a decision. It was mind numbing to hear them talk about this. Sojiro looked over to the babes, seeing Aiko excitedly banging her rattle on the floor, while her brother laid against the Boppy pillow, holding onto a stuffed rabbit. It was heart breaking to think they were just going to abandon their child, and there would be stigma as he grew up too. Something instinctive kicked in at that moment as he turned his attention back to the couple.

"If you're serious about putting him up for adoption... I'll take him then, just tell me where we go to get the paperwork filled out and I'll take him off your hands" The request was not made in hesitation, it shocked both him and the pair.

"Are you sure Sojiro? We don't want you to burden yourself with him" he nodded.

"I'm sure, that way you can focus on your daughter and not worry about what he'll get into" Sojiro expressed, not backing down. There was a soft hum.

"Alright then... We'll all fill out the paperwork, then he's all your's, less hassle this way" Sojiro could only nod, even though he wanted to punch the idiot in the face. He mentally told himself it was their loss.

Akira Sakura didn't sound too bad really.


	2. 01: A Red Eyed Angel

There were things in his life Sojiro regretted, some he was ashamed of, hell there were times he had to chastise himself for how stupid it was. But if he was asked what was one thing he would never regret in his life, it was adopting Akira. From the moment he got to hold the little curly haired babe in his arms, his heart melted. True, he wasn't too mobile, or even able to lift himself up yet, but the little bugger was nothing but affection, and a very well behaved infant. The latter had probably to do with the fact that he was hardly attended to, even when he was crying, his sister was just the apple of their parents' eye. Honestly, he wasn't even mad or resented the girl, not her fault her parents were just... that way.

Raising Akira, despite how well behaved he was, did prove difficult. For three years the boy, no matter what he tried and how hard he tried, would never utter a word. He was able to make vocal sounds, so it wasn't that he was incapable. Sojiro would admit he was frustrated, and talked to doctors and pediatricians about what he should do. Part of him wondered if the boy just didn't speak out of a general instinct not to make noise when he was an infant. When it was suggested the two learn Sign language, and Akira at least carry around a small dry erase board to communicate, the man was on board.

The Boy picked up on the lessons quick, quicker than his father for sure. He was able to form sentences after a few weeks, and it made Sojiro realize just how chatty Akira was. Sometimes he could barely even keep up with the boy's frantic signing, and would have to ask him to slow down a little. He would apologize and sign at a more readable pace, smiling at his dad as he would hold hand as they took walks together.

Getting him to socialize, was a little more difficult. Because he wouldn't talk, Akira had a hard time socializing with other children. Some children teased and bullied him, if he wasn't working with the Government, Sojiro wouldn't have had the boy at daycare or preschool. Akira ignored them to the best of his ability, but sometimes it just never worked. He wound up becoming secluded due to the bullying. But there was the day Akira remembered meeting an angel. He was sitting alone at a table, drawing on a piece of paper. Sitting next to him was his favorite toy, a Black and white pawed cat plush with blue buttoned eyes. Akira affectionately named it "Ro-Ro". He was drawing "Ro" as though he was anthropomorphic and in a super hero pose, wearing a long yellow cape.

 _"Maybe we could get papa to get you a yellow scarf! Then you really would be a super hero!" Some of the kids who watched him, pointed and snickered at him._

"The weirdo is talking to his dumb toy again" a boy pointed out to another one who also giggled. The two began to whisper to one another, evil snickers and tittering among them as they seemed to be scheming, Akira was blissfully unaware. He kicked his legs playfully while making a comic about his super hero cat. Before he knew it, the two boys were next to him. Uncomfortable, he wrote down on the paper.

 _"Hi..."_

"Hey Akira, we have this cool toy, and we wanted you to try it out" already the boy found it suspicious. He was given a strange bamboo tube, which made him curious. He looked at the two quizzically.

"You put both your fingers in it! Like this!" The boy said, "helping" Akira put both index fingers into the tube. Akira furrowed his eyebrow, trying to pull his fingers out. The tube seemed to restrain and constrict more. Now he began to struggle more, almost panicking that he couldn't get his fingers out. One of the boys took Ro-Ro, which only served to upset Akira further.

"Now you can't do that stupid hand stuff!" One of the bullies exclaimed, laughing, keeping Ro-Ro out of reach. Akira whimpered, not understanding why they were doing this.

"Why don't you ask for your dumb toy back you baby?" the older one said, shoving him backwards. Falling onto his rear, Akira looked at them, trying to pull his fingers out of the finger trap. His body shook, cheeks burning as his breathing began to hitch.

"Ihn..." Akira hiccuped out, as though he was trying to say something. The bullies grinned, one turning to the others.

"HEY EVERYONE, WEIRDO 'KIRA'S GONNA TALK!" he shouted. That seemed to draw in quite the number of other children, who all watched the fallen boy intently. Akira made upsetting sounds, tears building up in his eyes. He wiped his eyes, starting to sob.

"Come on Weirdo 'Kira! Say something! Or else" The boy holding his plush began to pull hard on it. Akira could only watch in horror, shaking. He covered his eyes with a loud squeal, terrified to see his beloved Ro-Ro get torn up. Akira was terrified to look anymore, but he heard other kids gasp in shock and a loud thud. He heard one of his tormentors start crying. Slowly, he uncovered his eyes, seeing a girl in a Blue and grey dress standing in front of him, holding his toy. He only saw her back, and her short brown hair.

"You need to leave him alone" the girl said in a fierce tone, scaring the standing bully, more so with the piercing stare she gave them. Children soon vanished to play and ignore the two, scared of the four year old. She glared at the two boys who ran off crying.

"Jerks" she said, arms crossed, turning to face Akira. His silvery eyes met with ruby red eyes. He stared at the girl in silence, and seemed to forget the scene that happened earlier. Walking over, the girl offered a hand to him.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned about him. He would have taken her hand, but both were still connected by the finger trap. Embarrassed, he began to struggle and pull again. The girl watched, before she knelt down and took his hands.

"Here" gently, she pushed his fingers together, loosening the tube, and helped him remove it. Blinking, Akira looked at the toy, then at his fingers.

"My big Sis showed me how to do that!" She said, helping him up.

"I'm Makoto!" she introduced with a smile, making the boy blush. He tried to sign what his name was, but seeing her confused look, He took a piece of paper and crayon and began writing. He held it up to her.

 _"I'm Akira, thank you for helping me" Makoto tilted her head, but then smiled._

"Nice to meet you Akira-Kun!" she looked at him, and he could only rub his head before she spoke up again.

"What were you doing with your hands anyway?" she sounded curious, not like most kids who found it weird. The Boy gave a light smile, and began writing to her.

When Sojiro came to pick up Akira, he wasn't too happy hearing about how much his son had been bullied, chewing the staff out for how lax they were. Luckily and to his surprise, Akira didn't look emotionally traumatized, quite the opposite really. He was drawing with a girl and seemed incredibly happy. When he did see his dad standing there, Akira wrote something down for her to read. The girl looked a little disappointed when she read what was written.

"Oh, Okay, see you tomorrow Akira!" Akira hugged her and waved good bye before rushing to Sojiro's Side, Holding his hand, and Ro-Ro in the other. Amused, Sojiro had to ask Akira who she was.

"So, who was that Kiddo?" Akira was practically jumping from excitement.

 _"Makoto! She was super cool, she stopped two boys from bullying me! I think she is an angel, she was really nice to me and didn't make fun of me!" Watching him rapid sign only made Sojiro laugh lightly._

"Look at my boy! Only Three years old and already interested in ladies, I'm so proud" he said "Wiping a tear in joy" Akira pouted hearing his dad tease him like that. Hearing Akira Huff, Sojiro laughed more.

"I know, I know, Pop's being a meanie" he said with a chortle as they walked home together. As they walked, Akira tugged on Sojiro's hand a little to get his attention. "Something up Kiddo?" Sojiro asked, Akira looked down at the ground, before signing.

 _"I'm not stupid or weird... am I?" He had to stop at the question, blinking._

"Why would you think that? Is that what those kids are telling you?" Akira bit his lower lip and nodded.

"You're not, they are the ones being stupid for picking on you like that... Don't think of yourself any less because they don't understand you, okay?" He had knelt down to his son's level at this point. He watched Akira fiddle with his fingers before nodding to him. He gave a light smile.

"Good, now why don't we get dinner tonight?"


	3. 02: Futaba

"Fu-Tahb-ah" The small red head sounded out again as Akira crossed his arms, eyebrows Furrowed, signing out each syllable. He was 7 years old now, and much had happened since then. He had become best friends with Makoto since their meeting 4 years back. The two were almost inseparable, she even introduced her father and Sae to him and his dad. Akira initially, was terrified of Sae, something about her told him she was terrifying. It did not take long however, for him to like his friend's family, and Sae seemed to adore him as a younger brother after getting to know him better. Makoto was bent on learning sign language, wanting to communicate and understand Akira better, and her father decided to sign her up for lessons with Sae. Akira was ecstatic that the two could now understand him. Sojiro was happy to know his son had a friend so willing to want to understand him, because as it stood, Akira still never uttered a word, which is what his current friend was trying to teach him.

Futaba Isshiki was the wallflower daughter of his dad's Massive Crush and Pscience Researcher, Wakaba Isshiki. Akira would giggle every time Sojiro hit on the woman, she would give an interesting array of answers. When he found she had a daughter, Sojiro quickly decided to make Akira his little wing-man, insisting on a "play date". Meeting Futaba was... interesting for the boy, he almost felt like he was looking into the mirror personality wise. It made him more eager to befriend her. The girl found his muteness odd, but she seemed relaxed about it than most children.

Futaba really seemed interested in learning sign language, much like her mother's willingness to learn and try new things. But what made him confused, was her making a "deal" with him.

"If you teach me sign language, I can help you learn how to vocalize!" the boy didn't really know what to say to that, but unlike most children, Futaba wasn't bullying him into trying to talk, and it was the only time Akira agreed to do such a thing. So here they were, Futaba mimicking his hand motions.

"Like this?" she asked him, signing her name. He watched her hands, before grinning and nodding. The girl wore a proud smile on her face, pumping her fists in victory.

"Okay! Now it's my turn to teach you! what do you want to say?" Futaba was smiling expectantly at Akira who put his hand under his chin to think. His eyes widened with a shine, clapping his hands happily.

"I'm amazed at how good your upgrade to my mom's curry was!" Sojiro was impressed with what Wakaba was able to do with his Curry recipe, and now he knew he was way in over his head trying to date the woman.

"I'm glad you think so, Futaba seemed to enjoy it" She replied with a hint of amusement. Sojiro nodded. Speaking of Futaba, now the man was curious.

"Akira hasn't made her uncomfortable has he?" despite knowing his son was a good kid, with how shy Futaba was, he didn't know how the boy would tread with her. He felt so relieved to see the woman give him a smile.

"She's incredibly comfortable around him, in fact she asked him to teach her how to sign, making some kind of deal between the two"that was interesting, but he noticed the single mother was glad that her child had a friend around her age. The man was more than appreciative about that, Akira had few friends, mostly from his hesitance to talk. He had long gave in on trying to get him to talk, as Makoto's father told him, "He'll talk when he's ready to". There was no point in making Akira feel outcasted more than he already did.

"Between his little girlfriend" Okay, Sojiro couldn't help but snicker a little in amusement, almost feeling Akira pouting at him for calling his best friend that. "Her Sister and your daughter, he's going to end up becoming a teacher for sign language at this point"

"With how patient your son is, being an interperator or teacher would be an excellent career choice for him" Wakaba responded seriously, not getting it was a small joke. Granted she wasn't wrong either, Akira was intelligent, and that only amplified being around Makoto and her family.

"Well, when you put it that way, you're not wrong, say, our shifts are almost over, why don't we all go out for Sushi?"

When the door opened, Sojiro was greeted to a rather pumped up Futaba. Her and Akira were playing a video game, and one side displayed a giant text with the word "WIN" on it, and the other with "LOOSE". He saw the girl jump up excitedly at it.

"Mission Success!" that was the most energetic he had ever heard the girl. Akira was giving a half amused pout to her about it.

"Ready for round two?" She asked Akira who looked ready.

"Maybe you two should off on a second round, we're going out for dinner tonight" the two turned to see Wakaba and Sojiro standing there. Akira's eyes lit up at this, Futaba was grinning widely.

"Alright! Oh! Mom! Mom! Guess what Akira showed me today!" Futaba was practically bouncing up and down from excitement. The woman smiled, kneeling to her daughter's height. The girl held her hands out and began to sign.

 _"My name is Futaba, and I like video games and my mom"_ she was wearing a wide grin.

"I'm impressed! You taught her a whole word Kiddo?" Sojiro asked, ruffling Akira's hair who nodded, blushing. Akira tugged on his shirt, wanting to "whisper" something to him. Chuckling, he knelt down.

"Okay, lay your secret onto your pop kiddo" He was surprised by a hug to the neck from the boy. His eyes widened however, hearing a barely audible voice.

"Love you papa" it was a little raspy, and quiet, but the voice loudly in the man's ear. Eyes glistening, he pulled Akira closer with a chuckle.

"Love you too Kiddo"


	4. 03: Flower Crowns and Artists

"Careful okay?" Akira gave an apologetic hum as he braided Futaba's hair and imedded them with pale blue flowers. Makoto was sitting next to him reading a book on advanced math, wearing a crown of purple and pink flowers. Somehow, he had managed to convince Futaba to meet Makoto, and it was not a mistake. Much like him, Makoto seemed to make Futaba her unofficial Little sister. Honestly, he was glad the two got along, despite how shy and clingy Futaba had been to him. Futaba laid backwards, looking at Akira who finished with her hair thankfully.

"So, how is middle school? Is it cool? do you get to do more stuff?" Makoto was amused with Futaba's questions.

"You must be excited if you're asking us" Futaba huffed at Makoto for that.

"Am not! I just... want a walkthrough before I get there myself"Akira could only roll his eyes at that, smirking.

 _"It's more homework than elementary"_ Akira saw Futaba give him a look at that.

"Yeah but you're homeschooled Akira, it can't be nearly as tough as going and dealing with a bunch of other kids!" Futaba did have a point really, Akira rubbed the back of his neck.

 _"Dad makes sure I still do as much, probably_ _ **more**_ _homework than most kids because of that too though"_ Sojiro did seem to pile on a little extra homework for the boy, but that was their deal, if he stayed home to do school, then he needed to show he wouldn't slack off.

"Still, extra homework in exchange to not deal with people? Gotta be nice" Akira merely shrugged at that. He turned to Makoto, she only had a year left afterall.

 _"Next year you're going to do entrance exams for highschool right? where do you plan to go anyway?"_ It was an innocent question, and Akira was already thinking about going to highschool instead of spending that time being home schooled. Makoto smiled at him, setting her book down on her lap.

"Shujin Academy, my friend, Haru, is planning to go there" Akira had heard Makoto mention her friend from school, she sounded nice from what he heard.

 _"I still want to meet her Makoto-Chan"_ Akira saw the brunette blush at him calling her that, Futaba giggling almost knowingly.

"You ever notice how you have only female friends?" Futaba asked him with a sly grin, causing Akira to sputter from shock and his face to go scarlet. Makoto was now huffing and pouting at that, only amusing the red head more.

"I see those rosey cheeks on you twooo~" Futaba sang out teasingly, further causing embarassment in the two.

"Akira and Makoto, sitting in a Tree~"

 **"Stop"** both teens said to her, bemused with her at the moment, their faces still read. Futaba giggled immaturly at them. She sat back up finally "Futaba 1, Akira and Mako-Chan 0" she tittered out. The two were busy blushing furiously and being peeved with Futaba that they didn't see a rather lanky boy coming towards them.

"Excuse me" the boy spoke up, getting their attention. He was indeed, very tall, Akira felt like he'd be short by comparison if he stood up. He had dark blue hair and grey colored eyes, he was also rather thin compared to the three. He cleared his throat, now that he had their attention.

"I couldn't help but notice your unique features, your hair spills gracefully and is like a setting sun" Akira was quick to pick up on that he wasn't talking to him or Makoto, but rather _Futaba._ He was not sure if he was okay with this or not, he could see Futaba realized he was talking to her, if the blush on her face covered by her hands was anything to go by.

"Please, will you let me draw you?" big brother instinct kicked in, and now was a time Akira would speak.

"Can you give us your name first?" Akira said, scaring the boy in question.

"Jeeze Bro, tell us how you _really_ feel" Futaba mumbled, Akira hardly ever spoke unless he absolutely had to, and "Protecting Futaba" was a "Absolute".

"My Apologies, I'm Yusuke Kitagawa" the boy introduced finally, feeling Akira watching him intently.

"Uhm, did I do something wrong? you seem to be intently staring at me" Yusuke said, feeling like Akira was staring into his soul.

"He's not used to people coming up to us, especially to talk to his little sister, he even spoke to you, congradulations" Makoto answered, Akira nodding with her.

"Oh, I understand, I mean no harm" Yusuke seemed embarrassed now, Akira waved it off, not sensing any danger from Yusuke. He sat down now that Akira seemed more inviting and pulled out his sketch book. While sketching Futaba, he took notice of Akira braiding flowers together into a crown.

"What an interesting craft, the color combinations work fantastically" Akira blinked curiously, looking at the flower crown, and he began to sign.

 _"Have you ever made a flower crown before?"_ Yusuke gave a look to him, Akira realizing he might not understand him.

"No, I have not, could you possibly show me?" he asked, surprising the three.

"Wait, you understood him?" Makoto was surprised herself.

"I watch a vast array of people for sketching practice, when learning to draw hands, sensei thought it'd be wise to put me in a class" a little unorthodox, but somehow that didn't bother Akira too much. He pulled out a handful of flowers, pushing them towards Yusuke.

 _"Here, you're going to need these to start"_

After the event of showing Yusuke how to make flower crowns, a man came to get him.

"Come Yusuke, you need to get ready to settle down for the day" the man said to him, kind enough. Standing up, the teen nodded.

"Coming Sensei" before he left, he knelt down, putting the blue flower crown he made onto Futaba's head.

"Please, the color compliments your hair beautifully" before anyone could respond, he was gone. Akira and Makoto looked at Futaba, seeing just how red her face had gotten, Akira snickered at her.

 _"Futaba has a thing for the eccentric types"_ Akira signed, making sure she saw it, getting revenge for the earlier teasing.

"Sh-Shut up Akira!" Futaba shouted, flustered now, Makoto giggling herself. Still, Akira thought back to the boy they met, he wouldn't mind it too terribly if they became friends.


	5. 04: Diners, Jealously, and Haru Oh my

Akira, Futaba, Yusuke, and Makoto all sat at the diner together, waiting for Makoto's friend Haru to show up. Yusuke, despite how quirky he was, was enjoyable company to have around. To Akira, it was nice to have a male around his age who didn't make him feel bad for his interests. Futaba was overly excited to meet up with Yusuke today, and Akira had a feeling he knew why, if her pulling a few all nighters was anything to go by.

Futaba was helping Yusuke with some of his homework, looking over it with him. Akira and Makoto quietly worked on their own school work. Sae was sitting behind them, on "babysitting" Duty, even though the kids were incredibly well behaved. Akira tapped his pencil, looking over the question again, feeling stumped. He let out a light hum to a tune, from one of the shows him and Futaba enjoyed watching. Time passed and before they knew it, a teenager around Makoto's age stood before them, she had short and fluffy hair in a pale auburn color and brown eyes. She wore a light purple dress with a white jacket, Makoto smiled.

"Hello Haru-Chan" the girl clapped her hands happily.

"Mako-Chan! it's good to see you! are these your friends?" she asked looking at the bunch. Akira waved to her with a small smile.

 _"It's nice to meet you Haru-san, I'm Akira"_ He signed, remembering Makoto told her that Haru came from a rich family and she learned a variety of subjects.

"Nice to meet you Akira-Kun! Mako-chan! you never told me how cute your friend was!" Haru sounded playfully disappointed at her friend. Makoto and Akira's faces went red, Yusuke looked curious, Futaba stuck her tongue out with a loud "Bleh" at the remark, and Sae could be heard laughing at her sister's misfortune.

"I-I don't see how it was important to bring that up" saving face was not something the brunette had down. They all made room to allow Haru to sit with them. When she saw all the papers and pencils, she knew what they were doing.

"Oh, I didn't know it was a study session" Haru sounded embarassed, Akira waved his hand again.

 _"It's alright, we were finishing up actually"_

"So, did you come alone?" Makoto asked, the girl shook her head.

"My caretaker brought me today with her son, I asked him if he wanted to join us, but he declined" she sounded put out about it. Futaba leaned out of the booth to see a woman with reddish, curly hair and vibrant green eyes with a brown haired boy. She wasn't here before, that much was obvious since she stuck out.

"Is she the lady with the curly hair?" Futaba asked her, causing the others to look in the same direction.

"Um... Yes?" Haru wasn't sure how to respond to the question.

"She wasn't here before, otherwise she would have been noticable"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" Haru spoke as the woman came towards them, what they did not expect, was this woman to be _tall._ Her skin was adorned with freckles and she gave them a smile.

"Lady Haru, you will only be able to stay for two hours, you will have piano lessons later this afternoon, does that work for you?" there was an accent on the woman, they just could not tell what. Makoto looked surprised to see her and the boy with her.

"Of course Aine-San!"with a nod, the woman lead her son away. When she turned, she saw Makoto stare at her.

"I didn't know you knew Aine and Goro... Let alone she worked for your father" Makoto stated, unbelieving.

"Oh? Are you familiar with them Mako-Chan?"

"They live in the same apartment complex as sis! We've run into them a few times, right sis?" Makoto asked.

"That's right, she often comes by and asks if I'm doing alright and tries to spoil Makoto when she stays with me while dad works, in other words, a very friendly neighbor, your dad chose a good woman to be your assistant" she explained. Haru looked pleased to her that as she smiled.

"She is! She's willing to let a few things slip while I'm in her care! Though she is also very sensetive..." Haru frowned a little, recalling times her dad had been particularily harsh on her and drove her to tears. Yusuke tilted his head at the conversation.

"What about her son?" he asked.

"Oh Goro? he keeps to himself for the most part, but he's actually very nice when he opens up" Haru told him. Akira and Futaba nodded, understanding that better than anyone else. Makoto decided to change the subject, leading to various topics such as school, games, art, and gardening. Haru looked excited when Akira mentioned how his dad was going to open a cafe once he retired from his government job.

"Oh! That sounds wonderful Akira-Kun!" Akira gave a light smile to her.

 _"I wouldn't mind it, it'd be quiet, and dad says he wouldn't mind me adding a couple of things to the menu"_ Akira signed to her. Haru seemed excited, asking Akira about what he liked to cook or bake. The two exhanged pastry and tea recipes. Watching the two talk like this bothered Makoto, and she didn't know why it did. Feeling awful for her sudden desire to slap Haru, she sighed.

" _They just meet and they're already buddy buddy with each other, what is going on"_ Makoto thought with a huff before shaking her head and giving herself a mental slap.

" _You're just overreacting, Haru and Akira are both your friend, it's just sharing recipes, he's done the same with Sis and dad"_ Even with this reassurance, she still felt strange about it.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Little sister" Makoto almost leapt out of the booth when she heard Sae whisper in her ear. Turning with a glare, Makoto was greeted with a sly smile from her sister.

"Mako-Chan? Are you okay?" Haru asked in concern, Akira looking at her and signing the same thing. With her face red, she sat back down.

"I'm fine, Sae just took me by surprise is all" Akira gave her a smile before wrapping an arm around her. Her face returned to the cherry color, but now she sported a shy smile. Futaba snickered with a knowing grin plastered on her face, Haru giggled with a light clap of the hand, more so when she saw the expressions from everyone else. Akira seemed clueless to why everyone was so happy all of a sudden, but those were questions for later. The group continued their conversations and before they knew it, Aine came back.

"Lady Haru, It's time to leave now" she said, the girl gave a slight sigh of disappointment.

"I'm sorry everyone, I have to go now" getting up, Haru bowed to them, ready to go. Soon, everyone began to file out for the day, but Futaba did stop, turning and running to Yusuke's direction.

"Oh! Yusuke before you go!" standing on the very tips of her toes, she attempted to reach over his head.

"Close your eyes and kneel I can't reach!"

"Al..right then" kneeling down, Yusuke closed his eyes. He felt something around his neck, which made one eyebrow quirk.

"Futaba, is your brother attempting to choke me?" Akira's eye twitched and the sister duo both snickered at the comment.

"No you dork! Open your eyes!" doing as she commanded, he looked down to see a necklace in light blue and white colors, the main charm being a plumbago flower that looked to be colored with chalk pastels in the same color.

"So that's what she was making the other night" Makoto commented and saw Akira giving a rather… Evil smirk, as though he had many plans for the demise of Yusuke Kitagawa. Yusuke swore for a moment, he saw a demon lord hang around Akira, maybe fear did things to his senses.

"It's beautifully made, and it does remind me" reaching into his messenger bag, Yusuke pulled something out. Futaba blinked, feeling a barete be put into her hair. It was a Sky blue rose hairclip with colored glass beads. Makoto and Sae both backed away when they heard Akira chuckle like a demon from the 9th layer of hell.

"The color compliments your hair wonderfully" Futaba's face turned a brilliant scarlet color.

"Akira you can't kill Yusuke" Sae said holding to the back of the boy's shirt. Makoto was amazed at her sister's current bravery of a Brother ready to pounce the artist.

Then again, this was normal for Akira Sakura.

* * *

Notes:

Enjoy this, the next chapter is when everything goes to shit.


	6. 05: Nothing

Everything was wrong, so wrong. Akira tried to wrap his head around this year but it hurt to. The first thing to happen, tragedy struck Wakaba. It was terrifying, he could remembered Futaba's screaming as the woman was struck by a car. He remembered holding her down, trying to keep her from seeing it.

Akira remembered how shaken up Futaba, his father, and him all were. Futaba was put under the care of her family, which only made the boy's stomach churn and twist. She was going to be neglected by them, and it disgusted him that his father and him couldn't do anything to help her.

To make matters worse for her, Yusuke cut communication with the group. He didn't tell them why, or couldn't. God, the argument between his little sister and the artist when he told them he couldn't be around them anymore, he could still hear ringing in his ears.

"Sensei does not believe you have been good influences on me... I... must agree, I have started slacking considerably since meeting with you all" Yusuke sounded like he was having a hard time even telling them this, hardly able to look the two in the eyes.

"I can no longer disappoint him this way..." Futaba had looked at him furiously, ready to shout at him.

"So you regret meeting us? Is that what you're trying to say? That us being friends has been disappointing?" Futaba was already hurting from what happened to her mother, her filter was more than gone. Yusuke had looked away, clenching his fists tightly.

"Perhaps... It was and has been" Futaba looked like whatever was left of her heart shattered then and there, she began shouting.

"FINE! BE HAPPY FORGETTING EVERYONE AND WHAT YOU MEANT TO US THEN YOU SELFISH JERK!" before Akira could even stop her, she was gone. Akira was ready to chase after her, turning to Yusuke one last time. The blue haired male had a hand over one of his eyes, and that was the last time Akira saw him.

Haru was the third to have bad news come her way. Her father decided to engage her to the son of a politician. Sugimura was nothing short of possessive and self centered, honestly, it was then Akira was glad that Haru's personal servant was intimidating at times, it kept him at a distance from Haru from hurting her. But now Haru was stuck in her home outside of school, she had to be miserable.

But what hurt Akira the most, was the news he received from Sae.

Minato Niijima died on the line of duty. The two had already lost their mother ten years ago, now their father. Sae took up the role of guardian for Makoto, who refused to talk to Akira. He wanted to give her space, but he was worried about her, he was worried about everyone.

That left Akira alone, trying to figure out how to get everything pieced back together. He asked Sae if there was a chance his dad could adopt Futaba, sadly her family would have to agree to it for that to happen. Akira tried to bring his friends back together, but every time he met them, arguing would happen or it'd be a no show. He had set up countless dates, even saying he'd meet them at the school after it was over, he even tried to contact Yusuke, but no one came.

Sighing, Akira looked at his phone, looking at the logs between him and his friends. His finger gingerly swiped it to the IMs between him and Makoto. The most recent was one he had sent her a month ago.

 **AS: I know you're having a hard time, but please, just know I'm here for you, you don't have to deal with this alone.**

He looked out his window to the night sky, leaning his head on the window sill. This year was miserable, and he felt useless. Akira wished it was just a bad dream and that he would wake up to greet everyone's smiling faces in the morning. His eyes began to burn and sting with tears brimming.

"Who is ringing the door this late?" Sojiro asked, opening the door. He was surprised to see a familiar brunette female. Makoto was standing there, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Good evening Sakura-San... is...Akira Home?" the man crossed his arms, leaning on the door way, looking less than pleased with her.

"Oh _now_ you remember his existence after ghosting him three months straight" Makoto winced, that wasn't undeserved at all.

"I... I wanted to apologize to him and talk to him, I know that ignoring him as long as I had despite him trying his best to help us, was highly immature of me" the girl had put her pride in check and looked apologetic. Sighing, Sojiro opened the door wider.

"Come on, I'll get some tea, be sure to knock first when you go to his room" nodding in thanks, Makoto made her way to her friend's room down the hall. Raising her hand, Makoto hesitated to knock, worried Akira would be unwilling to talk to her.

"He'd have every right to after how I've ignored him" she thought depressingly. Taking a deep breath however, Makoto knocked on the door. She heard the soft creaks of foot steps, and the door clicking open. Red eyes met with glimmering silver eyes. Seeing Makoto instead of his dad did make Akira jerk upward, wiping his eyes to hide the tears.

 _"Makoto, what are you doing here this late?"_ Akira asked, she gave a weak laugh.

"I came to check on you, I feel awful for what I did to you, but I didn't feel right just texting you an apology"

"And judging from how you came out, I feel worse now" Akira panicked at that and began to sign frantically, last thing he wanted was to stress his best friend out.

 _"I could have been watching an emotional movie that made me cry"_

"You don't even have a TV in your room Akira" Makoto pointed out, making Akira slump his shoulders.

 _"I... I just feel useless and unable to help anyone"_ There was no point in hiding from her now.

 _"And it did hurt, having everyone either get into fights while we did get together, or to ignore me... Was I just being too pushy?"_ it hurt Makoto to see Akira like this. All he wanted to bring everyone back together and help them and he was repaid with more grief. Taking his hand, the girl shook her head.

"No... You weren't, everything just happened so fast for everyone and you were trying your best" Makoto put her other hand on top of Akira's, staring at him. He bit his lower lip before wiping his eyes again.

"Come on..." Makoto began to lead him away by hand. Akira gave her a confused look as she lead him to the kitchen.

"You have a sister you want to help don't you? all you need to is ask your dad if he would mind her living with you"

* * *

Notes:

We're a few chapters away from catching up to the game's story, but right now everyone has been broken up for the most part.


	7. 06: Reconcile

Yeah, Akira was pretty sure all he saw right now was nothing _but_ red at this point. Makoto, Sae, Sojiro, and him all planned out how to get Futaba into Sojiro's custody. Sojiro would talk to Futaba's uncle and make a deal with him. It was wrong to give away a majority of Futaba's inheritence, but for her own safety, it was for the best.

When Akira saw Futaba, that's when his fury kicked in. He had managed to get away from the adults unnoticed, that was when he caught a glimps of his sister in all but blood. The girl looked and smelled like death, she was thinner, and she had dark circles under her eyes, clearly not getting proper sleep. She didn't even realize the Akira standing in front of her was the real one, thinking he was just an illusion.

"Ak-ir-" she tripped over her own feet. She would have hit the floor if Akira had not caught her. Akira shook, pulling her closer, his eyes wide. Trembling and gritting his teeth, the teen kept from going back into the main room to shove his foot as far up Youji's ass as he could get it. With a shaking hand, Akira pulled his hand out, texting his dad.

 **AS: Please tell me he agreed**

 **Dad: He's "thinking" about it, where are you?**

 **AS: I'm 10 seconds from going in there and making my** _ **foot**_ **imprint on his fucking head is where I'm at!**

 **Dad: Woah, Calm down, if you do anything reckless this is going to just get us into some deep shit kid.**

 **AS: But Futaba's...**

 **Dad: I know... Just keep it together until we get this sorted out, if he refuses, I'll be sure to contact Niijima-San about the abuse.**

Akira gave a weak whimper, trying to calm himself down. He could hear the two men talking.

"That was my Son just now... Tell me, you know I have connections to an up and coming prosecutor who knows your niece very well, so if I was to report obvious abuse to her..." Sojiro let the threat hang in the air, making the room tense up.

"...Fine, take her..." was all he said to the man.

"Thank you" Akira knew from the tone alone, that his dad was telling the bastard otherwise. His phone began to vibrate.

 **Dad: Get her possessions, knowing her family, it's not much.**

Numbly, Akira stood up and entered the previous room Futaba came from. The room was barren, no bed, not even a desk. Akira kept his cool as much as he could, gathering what little Futaba had, enough for just her backpack. Slipping it over his shoulder, Akira went to Futaba and easily managed to lift her up.

Three days and Futaba was still not up. Sojiro was busy signing paperwork and getting the adoption finalized, leaving Akira to watch over Futaba and set up her room to at least be livable until she could make it how she wanted. Finishing up just in time for the door to ring, he made his way to the door, greeted by not just Makoto, but Haru as well.

"Haru saw our texts and wanted to come over to see Futaba... is that alright?" Makoto asked, knowing Haru hadn't contacted Akira for almost a year now. She looked down, obviously knowing what she had done wrong, even if it was out of her control.

 _"I understand, please, come in, I just finished with her room"_ allowing them to come in, Haru stopped to turn to Akira.

"Akira-Kun, I'm sorry I haven't-

 _"It's fine, you couldn't do anything about it, I'm just glad you're here for Futaba, she might feel better if most of us are here"_ Haru winced when she saw Akira's face twist into a look of anger, knowing why.

"Yusuke-Kun still won't talk to anyone?"

 _"Every time I've tried, he blows me off or has told me it's not his concern, he doesn't even seem to realize how... much he meant to her"_ Akira slowed his signing down, looking away. He was finding it hard to forgive the artist for what he had done.

"Maybe... his adopted father is not as good a man as he claims, after all, it was his idea to make Yusuke-Kun cut ties with everyone" Haru had a point, despite how kind the man came off, something about him rubbed Akira the wrong way.

 _"You might be right... but it'll still be hard to forgive him"_ Haru nodded, understanding his hesitence.

"Oh, Mako-Chan told me what happened to Futaba-Chan's belongings, so I purchased some things for her so she would feel more at home" Haru told him. Akira gave her a thankful look, grateful for her kindness.

 _"Thank you, I'm sure Futaba will appreciate it"_ she smiled at that.

"Oh... Mako-Chan also told me you might hold off on going to school until second year around Spring time, how come?" Akira sighed at the question.

 _"I want Futaba to recover enough that she can function on her own if dad and I are gone, and I'm also worried about... well, the other students or teachers not being understanding of my own... issues"_ It was true, the idea of being around hundreds of students frightened him to no end.

 _"If they find out Makoto is close to me, it might ruin her chance of becoming student Council president"_ He signed unknowingly to Haru who smiled at him.

"You really do care about Mako-Chan more than a best friend" she stated, waiting for his reaction. Akira blinked, before he realized what it was he said, his face going scarlet. Haru giggled lightly at him.

"Akira-Kun, I think it's time you told her, when we would all get together, Futaba-Chan and I could see the chemistry, even Yusuke-Kun made mention of it" Haru explained, Akira rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know you're worried she doesn't feel the same or how it might hurt your relationship, but she's told me how she feels like she's not good enough for you" Taking both his hands, Haru smiled.

"You two could make this awful year end well!" the pep talk made the male blush, but he looked to be considering it.

 _"I... would like that"_ before Akira knew it, Haru began to lead him to Futaba's room.

"Great! now, we've kept Mako-chan waiting long enough!" before he knew it, Akira was back in Futaba's room, but there was no Futaba, or Makoto, they could hear the sound of the shower however. Akira almost panicked, thinking Makoto just put an unconcious Futaba in the bathroom, at least, until he saw Makoto walk out helping the girl into her room. Futaba... still looked like hell, but it was a small improvement.

"Oh, there you are, Futaba woke up when I entered her room... I had to convince her to shower first" Makoto stated with an awkward tone. Akira gave a weak laugh at that, not blaming Makoto for doing such.

 _"I understand, thank you, uhm, Futaba, you didn't panic, did you?"_

"Well... I was more surprised I was in a _bed_ more than anything, Makoto didn't tell me much of anything..." she said to him in a dull tone.

 _"To... explain, we all agreed you'd be better living with Dad and Me, he should be back soon with Sae-San, he had to sign papers"_ Akira stated simply, recieving a confused glance from Futaba.

 _"Basically, if your uncle refused, dad was willing to bring Sae-San in for child abuse and neglect charges, your uncle was more agreeable after that"_

"So... your dad forgave me for causing-

"Do. **Not"** Akira spoke out firmly to her, everyone had their attention to him now, he began to sign slowly.

 _"You. Did not. Cause. Her. Death"_ He empathized this to the best of his extent.

"But... the letter..."

 _"I was_ _ **there**_ _with you Futaba, she had a panic attack of some kind, you can't blame yourself for that"_ the youngest girl looked at the ground, holding herself now.

"Let's... Just get you dressed Futaba, your brother made sure to have your clothes washed, we'll all talk after that, okay?" Makoto put a comfortging hand on the girl's shoulder. Akira was sure to leave to give the girl privacy, even if they saw eachother as siblings. Haru pulled Akira out of the room, offering him a smile, which he returned softly.

Everything may not be okay right now, but it will be.


	8. 07: Confessions of a Lovesick Teenage Bo

Getting Futaba readjusted to life was... difficult. The abuse and trauma she dealt with left her having a hard time leaving her room, let alone the house. Akira and Makoto did their best to not push her too much. Sojiro made curry for her every night, and helped her in his own father like way. It was a long year to say the least, but what surprised Akira, was the letters and calls his father recieved from Shujin. They had a great interest in taking him into their school, which given his academics, wasn't too surprising, but he wondered how they learned about his gymnastics practice he took. It was one of those things he enjoyed doing since he was eight years old, but he didn't think there'd be such an interest in it. Akira decided to put it in the back of his mind.

Right now he was heading to the Niijima's apartment with one mission in his mind. Haru and even Futaba seemed to be giving him a pep talk about this for awhile now. What was he doing? Simple.

Asking Makoto out on a date.

Nervously, he stood before their door, and part of him was _praying_ Sae was at work still, otherwise he might not make it out alive. She liked him yes, but that didn't make her any less intimidating when she _wanted_ to be. Shakily, he raised his fist to knock on the door, giving three weak taps. The feeling of regret kicked in hard as Akira began to figit and run his fingers through his already frizzy hair. There was now answer, making him sigh in relief.

"The hell are you thinking Akira?" He mumbled to himself, pacing back and forth nervously, not hearing the door click.

"Were you just going to show up and go "Oh Hey Makoto, you want to go on a _date_? We've only been best friends since the begining of freaking _time._ Oh but hey, I've had only had a crush on my best friend of _12 years_ since I was god damn _11 years old_ " Yeah, I don't sound _desperate what...so...ever"_ He stopped dead in his tracks, with a look of a deer in the headlights. Sae was leaning on the door frame with a smirk, Makoto was standing there with a shocked expression. Akira was pretty sure his heart stopped when he saw them looking at him, or he was wishing for the Earth to swallow him whole.

"Interesting confession to the door there Akira-kun, quite romantic I must say" Sae sounded like she was having a mental riot of hilarity at his expense. Akira remained unmoving, the woman waved a hand in front of him.

"I think he's checked out of his body for the day little sister" Makoto glared at the shit eating grin her sister was sporting. Sae nudge Makoto out of the door. "You two have fun" and with that, Sae shut the door on them, her maniacle laughter only heard seconds later. Makoto shook her head at that. Looking at the still quiet Akira, she took his hand.

"Akira? are you back to the land of the living?" she asked. Jolting back to reality, Akira shook his head. He was ready to say something, explain himself, but the feeling of lips brushing against his silenced him.

"I don't want you to take back a single word you said" she gave him a loving smile, and he felt like his heart melted. Makoto bopped noses with him, nuzzling.

"Feelings reciprocated" she hummed to him. Smiling, Akira took her hand, kissing her on the forehead.

"Are you _serious?_ " Sojiro was annoyed now as he heard the other line of the phone. He slammed his hand on the table.

"You expect me to just be _alright_ with you two dropping your daughter on me? NO I am not going to tell him about that because of this! Why do you even care about that anyway? Did you forget that you two- Exactly! so leave _Him_ out of this!... Fine, I can have a place set up for her by then... Yeah, you owe me for this... Goodbye" ending the call, Sojiro let out a loud groan and sigh. Turning, he saw Futaba peering out from her bedroom, worried.

"Sorry, did I wake you Futaba?" she shook her head.

"No... Who was that on the phone? You sounded pretty mad..." he sat down on the sofa.

"Those were some old co-workers of mine, their daughter got into some legal trouble and was charged with assult, she's going to be on probation and they decided I'd be the best choice as her guardian during it since they managed to get Shujin to agree in allowing her into the school" Futaba could tell this was going to be a headache for him.

"Oh... you... mentioned someone else too, sort of"

"That... I'd rather leave that for another time, where's Akira? I'm going to need his help getting the junk out of the cafe attic" Futaba gave a slight smile at the mention of Akira.

"Well, after some convincing... He might come back with a new girlfriend~" she chimed to him. He blinked at first... Before he realized what she meant.

"He's _finally_ going to say something? about time!" it was like the previous frustration disappeared from the man. He would worry about the attic some other time, this was **more important.**


	9. 08: The Trickster's Greenhouse

"Just put that stuff downstairs, jeeze this room is dusty" Sojiro's cough was rather loud from up in the attic as Akira set down another box from upstairs. Sojiro had told everyone about having a student with a criminal record stay at the cafe the day after Akira and Makoto were now officially dating. Akira wasn't sure what to think himself, but he would at least give the person a chance. Sitting at the cafe were Makoto and Futaba, who were looking through the boxes to see what to trash, and what to keep.

"Oh! Akira, It's your baby stuff! Ohhh, I didn't know you had an allergy to disposable diapers as a baby, hey Makoto, this might be useful information way in the future!" Futaba chimed finding an entire box of cloth diapers, much to her brother's chagrin.

 _"Futaba please"_

"And your toys as a child! Hmmm, But I don't see a certain Cat plushie by the name of Ro-Ro, is he still in your roooom?" Futaba had a sly grin on her face, Akira's own being red, Makoto giggling in amusement at the teasing.

"Ugh, I'm getting that kid to finish the rest, think this dust and dirt is going to give me a sneezing fit all day" Sojiro commented, walking down, waving an arm to get any following trails of debris away from his face.

 _"They're not a child dad, we took care of the hard part with all the boxes, I think they can clean their own room"_ Akira stated to him.

"True, they don't have many allergies or anything that'll mess them up, made sure of _that"_

"Sakura-San, are you sure leaving someone with a criminal record in the cafe alone at night is a good idea?" Makoto sounded worried.

"Trust me, they won't even _blink_ at me wrong if they don't to be sent to Juvie instead, they're lucky they even got a chance to get into school so soon after what happened, so there will be an expectation for them to be on their _best_ behavior" the man empathized, Akira gave a hum in confirmation which didn't give the girl much comfort.

"Is Akira going to have to watch over them during school?" the idea of her boyfriend being around someone potentially dangerous made her stomach churn.

 _"I'm going to help them get around the train station and give them directions to the school, so unless they screw that up royally, I'm not really required to be their keeper"_ Akira explained to her, his dad nodding.

"This is his first time going to an actual school, He's going to have his own responsibilities to worry about than playing babysitter for a delinquent" that seemed to put her at ease.

"Still, at least you can get them both enrolled at the same time I guess" it was rather convenient.

"Oh! Akira! You need to try on your uniform later Bro! we gotta see how it looks!" Futaba said, grinning almost evilly at Makoto whose Face turned a brilliant scarlet now.

 _"Let me shower before that, I'm rather sweaty and I don't want it to smell before school"_ Akira seemed blissfully unaware of how flustered his girlfriend was who let out a mild whine and covered her face now with Futaba chuckling evilly at her expense.

The work from today seemed to tire Akira out, Makoto had headed home with her sister, Futaba was out like a light, and after his shower? Akira went into a deep sleep after his head hit the pillow. Almost instantly he found himself starting to awaken, but something was off... way off. He was greeted to the sight of a lush indoor garden with a glass house with the moon glowing in the velvet sky, blue rose bushes were everywhere. Thorny vines covered the glass walls and there was no door to be seen. But what confused Akira the most, was that in the center of this eerie room, was a lone table with a strange man and two young girls sitting at it with a tea set. The odd man looked up to Akira with a.. Wider smile than what he usually had.

"Trickster... Welcome to my Velvet room"

* * *

Notes:

I actually really enjoy the Velvet room I gave Akira for this story.


	10. 09: Aiko Kurusu

"Come on! Let's see what you look like!" Futaba's voice rang from the main room of their home. Akira buttoned up his blazer, thinking of his dream last night. What the man, Igor had to tell him, was concerning. Contract, ruin, rehabilitation of someone, he didn't understand it, but he hoped it was just a dream. Shaking his head, he finished putting on the uniform for Shujin. He over looked himself, it wasn't bad, the plaid was a little strange, but he could used to it.

"Can we see you now? Makoto's dying to see it!" he heard Futaba yell along with Makoto's shout of denial. Deciding to think later, Akira took a step out of his room and into the living room. Sitting there was Makoto, Futaba, and Haru, waiting to see Akira, or Makoto glaring at Futaba with a red face. Seeing him, Haru smiled, hands together.

"You look great in the uniform Akira-Kun! Quite hansom really, right Mako-chan?" Haru asked with an innocent smile to her friend. Seeing him, Makoto's face matched her eyes, Futaba herself whistled, impressed.

"Damn Bro, even with it done up properly, you rock that uniform! You better be lucky you laid claim to him when you did Makoto, otherwise someone else may have tried to when he starts school!" Futaba told the girl, Haru giggling in response, high fiving the red head for the comment.

"It's Criminal how attractive you look in the uniform Akira" Makoto mumbled, arms crossed, if steam could come out of her ears, she'd be a tea kettle right now. Akira gave a slight blush and smile.

 _"Thank you"_ He signed with one hand, other behind the back of his head. There was a buzzing at the door.

 _"I'll get that"_ going towards the door, Akira looked out the door and blinked.

"Who is it?" Makoto asked.

 _"I believe it's Dad's new charge"_ Akira wasn't sure what he had expected the transfer to look like, but he was not expecting what he saw.

"Why are they here?" Futaba asked, hiding behind Haru now.

"Well they were told they were staying with your father, maybe they thought that meant his home" Haru rationalized. Akira unlocked the door.

 _"I'll take her to Leblanc then to meet dad"_ there was a nod, but then Makoto noticed what  
Akira had signed.

"Her?" dread almost filled her at the idea that the transfer was female. Opening the door, the two were greeted by the sight of a girl maybe an inch or two shorter than Akira with waist length curly hair. Makoto was not sure what to think, looking at this girl, in fact she was sure she was a little freaked out. Akira stared at her intently wondering one thing, the same as Makoto matter of fact.

Why the actual hell were they looking at a female version of Akira? The girl was giving a similar look to Akira before she tilted her glasses upwards.

"Is this Sakura-San's house?" she asked cooly, bringing them back to reality.

 _"This is my father's home yes, but he is currently at work, please, follow me"_ Akira signed only to be met with a confused, and mildly irritated face.

"I... Don't quite follow gestures and charades" she stated making Akira wince, he was so used to having everyone he knew understand him that he forgot sign language wasn't common.

"He said that this is the right place, but his father is at work, and to follow him" Makoto responded in a colder tone, not appreciating the attitude the girl displayed towards Akira.

"Right, lead the way then charade" Makoto was unsure if she wanted to slap this girl silly or not, not appreciating the nickname Akira was given, specifically with the underlying insult the girl had used in her tone when referring to him as such.

"You know, you _could_ stand to be a little nicer to your guardian's son, I doubt he'd be happy if you're being rude to him" Makoto stated, almost threateningly, Akira could only give a sheepish look to her, worried.

"What are you? His babysitter?" the girl asked, challenging Makoto almost.

"I'm his _Girlfriend"_ now the girl winced, Makoto making it clear the girl was on her shit list and probably was in top spot right now.

"Right..." she said as Akira lead them to LeBlanc telling the girl about her board for the year, Makoto playing translator for him. The girl looked... less than happy to hear about her living space.

"So I'm being shoved into a dusty attic that wasn't fully cleaned... Really feeling the love right now" Now Akira was getting irritated with her.

 _"We took care of a large portion of the room yesterday"_

"Listen Mutey, I don't understand a single finger you're moving about, so why not have your prissy girlfriend translate for you again?" Okay, now Akira was angry and he turned to face her with an icy stare.

"You're not a baby or a princess, you can clean your own damn room, at least be grateful we got most of the boxes out so you weren't cramped into a small space" the teen actually jumped back when she heard Akira speak and how pissed he sounded.

"I'll spell this out for you, even if what you did was morally right, it gave you a criminal record because you fucked with the wrong person, and being a complete asshole to everyone about your current situation is not going to make anyone sympathetic towards you, so suck it up and **deal with it"** and with that, Akira turned back around, heading to the cafe. The teen wasn't sure if she was shocked he could talk, or that he was pissed at her, either way, she kept quiet until they entered the shop. Sojiro was doing a crossword puzzle and there were two older customers in the booths, the TV broadcasting another incident with the subway again.

"How frightening" the male customer stated.

"Didn't something similar happen just the other day?" the elderly woman asked, as though trying to figure out what was going on.

"Vertical is... the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls..." Sojiro mumbled to himself before realizing there was company. He turned to see Akira, Makoto, and the other girl, making him inwardly wince. He hoped Akira would not ask why the girl looked so much like him.

"Right, they did say that was today" putting down the newspaper, he stood up. The elderly couple stood up.

"We'll be going now. The payment's on the table" the old man said as he and his wife began to leave.

"Thanks for coming" Sojiro said as Akira gave them a small bow and held the door open for them.

"Such a polite young man you raised" the woman said with a wrinkled smile. Akira gently closed the door after they had left, Sojiro sighed before turning to the group, looking at the girl.

"So, you're Aiko?" he asked, despite already knowing who she was. Feeling Akira and Makoto giving her the feeling of a warning, Aiko bowed.

"Yes, thank you for taking in me in" she said to him.

"Yeah... I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year, I see you've met my son and his girlfriend" he said with a smirk of sorts on his face.

"Y-Yes..." now she worried the two would tell him what transpired before they arrived, but they remained silent.

"I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one huh?" he scratched the back of his head.

"I worked with your father way back when... Well, not that that matters, follow me, Akira, can you man the store while I get our guest situated?" Akira gave him the okay hands, he could hear Aiko gulping as she followed him upstairs.

"So... Are you going to tell your father about... well" Makoto was curious if Akira was going to report the girl's unfriendly introduction to them.

 _"He'll know if she doesn't shape up, no need to fuel the flames"_ He stated before crossing his arms. Sighing, Makoto sat on one of the stools.

"Still, she could have tried to be a little more polite to you, after all you asked all of us to try to be civil with her so she wasn't outcasted right away"

 _"I still plan to be civil with her, but that doesn't mean I'm letting her treat me like trash"_ Akira heard his dad giving Aiko a lay-down of the rules he had for the girl, what would happen if she acted out of line during her probation, and what time to wake up tomorrow for their trip to Shujin. Not long after, his dad came down stairs.

"So, was she pleasant when you met her?" Sojiro asked the two, Akira snorted a little.

 _"Not really, but she stopped after I snapped at her"_

While Akira and Makoto were gone, Futaba and Haru were going through some of the boxes from yesterday.

"I didn't realize he was such a small baby" Haru said seeing some of Akira's baby photos in a box. Futaba had to keep from squealing at how adorable her brother had been back then.

"He even had the hair back then too!" she squealed, then, one thing caught her mind, it was a vanilla folder.

"Hey, what's this?" picking up the folder, Futaba flipped it open and began to read through it. It was medical records among other important documents.

"Born 2 months premature, vocal cords underdeveloped when born, was in ICU for 3 months after his birth, oh _Yikes"_ Futaba shuddered, feeling bad for her brother.

"Poor Akira-Kun" Haru looked down herself, but then noticed something else.

"Wait, what's that next paper?" Haru asked, having Futaba turn the page.

"It's... Emancipation Documents? Adoption papers?" the two girls began to read over it and were shocked after finishing it.

"Whoa... Akira was given up at 6 months old by his birth parents?"

"How Horrible!"

"Well... We don't know why he was given up... but that makes Sojiro's call the other night suspicious" Futaba said while in thought.

"He was pretty mad at the person on the other side and mentioned a "He"... Maybe he was talking to one of Akira's birth parents? He told them to leave "Him" out of the situation with their daughter, who they asked him to take care of" She explained, Haru only looked more worried.

"Should we say something?" Futaba shook her head at Haru's question.

"No, It's not our place to say anything, if anyone should tell Akira about this, it's Sojiro... I mean, he's the one who raised him his whole life... We're going to pretend we never saw this okay?" Futaba stated putting everything away the way it was. Haru looked unsure, but she understood Futaba's perspective on it.

"Agreed, Akira is still Akira no matter what we find out! And when the time does come, we'll be there to support him!" Haru proclaimed with conviction and a fire burning in her eyes.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Finally we're caught up to the story of the game!

As for the Part where Futaba and Haru keep quiet, it's because it really would not be their place to say anything regarding Akira and they both know that.


	11. 10: An Welcoming and the Blond Angel

Aiko was confused, why did she awaken in a prison cell and in a prisoner's uniform? What was with the creepy ass twins? From now on she was calling them Leia buns and Braid until she knew their name, might even keep the nickname if they pissed her off enough. Hell, who was the old man with the long ass nose? When she tried to move, she felt a weight pull her back, a chain and ball connected to her ankle. Moving, she grabbed the bars, the man smile wider.

"Ah, welcome Charade, to my velvet room." the man said.

"So you've come to, inmate!" Leia buns exclaimed, scaring Aiko.

"The you, in reality, is currently fast asleep, you are only experiencing this as a dream" Braids stated, a much calmer demeanor than her apparent twin.

"You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" Leia buns Demanded of Aiko.

"You are one bossy ass Kid Leia Buns" Aiko mumbled softly, looking at the man.

"Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those bound by a "contract" may enter" now that she got a better look at the guy, that was **not** the voice she had expected to hear come out of his mouth.

"I am Igor, the master of this place, Remember it well"

 _With a schnoz like that, I don't think I can forget it._

"I've summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well"

"Important matters...? Never mind that, let me out of here!" Aiko shouted grabbing the bars.

"Know your **place** inmate! Who do you think you're talking to!?" Leia buns shouted, smacking the baton into the bars, electricity sparking from it. Aiko jumped back at that, glaring at the girl. Igor looked around the prison.

"Still, this is a surprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such"

 _Buddy, you have no idea._ Aiko thought to herself.

"You truly are a "Prisoner" of fate. In the future, there is no mistake that Ruin awaits you"

"Are you kidding me? ruin?" Aiko swore she was a dream and what she was being told was nonsense.

"I speak of the end to everything, However, there is a means to oppose such a fate"

 _Oh Great, I'm stuck in an anime_

"You must be rehabilitated, rehabilitated towards freedom. That is your only means to avoid ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

"Well... I'd rather avoid everything going to ruin" Aiko said, wondering how much longer this dream would last.

"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation" stepping in time, the two girls turned to face Aiko.

"Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others, to your right is Caroline"

 _Leia Buns_

"To your left, Justine"

 _Braid_

"They serve as wardens here" Caroline laughed.

"Try and struggle as hard as you like" she sounded so smug, and Aiko just wanted to kick her.

"The duty of wardens is to protect Inmates. We are also your collaborators" Justine stated calmly, Aiko liked her a lot more.

"That is... if you remain obedient" and just like that, Aiko disliked her.

"I shall explain the role of these two at another occasion" the two turned their back to Aiko, all three looking at Igor.

"Wait... Why did you call me Charade?" Aiko asked him now, Igor gave a deep chuckle to her question.

"Because you play the game of it so well that you have fooled everyone, your parents, your peers, everyone had fallen for it, even yourself" the answer had surprised her apparently, her hands slipping off the bars as she was caught off guard.

"I fell for my own charade huh...?" Aiko's voice was quiet, reflecting on the question.

"Now then, it seems the night is waning. It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place, we will surely meet again, eventually" and like that, am Alarm went off, startling Aiko.

"Times up. Now hurry up and go back to sleep" Caroline demanded, oh how Aiko would come to hate her.

Aiko was in her uniform, sitting on her bed, thinking about the night before.

 _I really hope that was just a dream... But still, the idea of Ruin coming soon makes me uneasy..._ She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sojiro come up the stairs.

"Come on it's time to go to the school, Akira is joining us because this will be his first time in school" Aiko wasn't sure what to think of that, but she stood up silently, following Sojiro out of the cafe.

 _Don't say anything about him looking like the blobfish, don'tsayanythingabouthimlookinglike-._ Akira had a very hard time focusing on the principal, because he looked... like he was made of silly putty, and it was **very** distracting. How he managed to keep a poker face was beyond him as his dad filled out the paperwork for both him and Aiko. There were two teachers in the office, a woman with wavy dark hair in a striped yellow shirt and jean skirt, and a middle aged man with dark brown hair and square glasses, he looked very quiet. Akira could feel the Principal's eyes on him and Aiko and it only made him more unnerved.

"To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you" it was clear he was directing this at Aiko.

"But, there were some circumstances on our side... You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here" Akira was unsure if treating Aiko like dirt was really the way to go in making her behave, but he'd talk to her later.

"If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind, this is the teacher in charge of your class"

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami, here's your student ID" she handed Aiko her ID.

"Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all... That **IS** your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?" Kawakami sounded professional, but it was obvious she was not happy with her arrangement.

"She is responsible for all her actions"

"But really though, why me...? There should've been better candidates."

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening, and Suzui already has his own hands full with Sakamoto and it would best to keep him and Kurusu in separate classes" the Principal stated turning to the man on his other side.

"I'm Keiji Suzui, I'm going to be your homeroom teacher for the year" the other man was rather docile in tone, gentle even. He handed Akira his school ID. Akira signed a thank you to him.

"Ah yes, Sakura-San, this will be your son's first time in a school setting correct?" the threatening air Kobayakawa had all but gone now, giving Akira a smile. Unsure why Akira felt nervous and could only give a weak smile back.

"Right, I sent the school copies of all the important documents about him"

"I noticed he made an excellent score on the entrance exams, it's a shame he had to wait until now to join, but, we will be sure to welcome him to Shujin with open arms regardless" Akira did not feel too comfortable that the Principal was doing nothing but shitting on Aiko earlier, and now praising him like some kind of super hero, it made him feel physically ill. Sojiro made mention that he had to open the store and made it clear they had to leave. With a final warning and told when to go, the three left.

Akira was glad his dad pulled them out of there, he was starting to worry he wouldn't be able to keep from saying something stupid. He felt Aiko giving him a glare, clearly noticing the favoritism he was being shown. He glared back, daring her to assume he planned that to happen.

"Jeez, even here they're treating you like some kind of..." Sojiro saw the two teens glare off and could only face palm. He coughed loudly into his hand to get their attention.

"Anyway, Don't get expelled, I will not hesitate to to kick you out, Got it Aiko?" he warned. She could only nod.

"It won't be easy, but I'll be careful" she answered. The three made their way back to the car.

By the time they arrived at the shop, it was far too late to open it. Sojiro had just gotten home after talking to Aiko at the cafe. Akira greeted him with a light smile.

 _"I'll show her around the train station and give her directions to the school tomorrow, I'm meeting with Makoto halfway there anyway"_ Akira signed to his dad.

"Right, what was the glaring contest back there about anyway?" Akira rubbed the back of his head at the question.

 _"I think she's jealous? the Principal_ _WAS talking to her like trash and was more than pleased with me, but I didn't even know the staff until now, so it's not like I was sucking up or anything..."_ Akira seemed uneasy at how the girl seemed to be almost using him as her scapegoat despite not doing anything to her.

"Well... I guess that would make sense, but she's going to have to drop that attitude soon if she wants to survive the year" Sojiro sounded less than pleased with the girl's attitude towards his son, it wasn't Akira's fault she was in this mess at all. The sound of Sojiro's cell phone filled the air, and looking at the caller ID, Sojiro frowned.

"I'll be outside, it's a private call" Akira nodded, understanding as his dad stepped outside.

"What do you want?" he asked over the phone.

"How did her meeting with the Principal go?" that was the sound of a worried and concerned mother. Sojiro restrained from rolling his eyes.

"He made it clear, she's not getting special treatment, she's on thin ice with them regardless of what you say and is only getting one strike"

"How rude of him!"

"Not really, she got expelled and has a criminal record, she's lucky she was even able to get into a school" the fact the woman refused to see her child as nothing but a golden princess, was making him nauseated.

"hmph, I bet if it was **your** son you would be just as upset" the way she had said that, as though mocking the man, did nothing more than piss him off.

"Yeah, I would be, because **my** son doesn't **have** a criminal record **or** reason to be distrusted" the venom in his voice was surprising, to say the least.

"Anyway, we're done here, I already told you I will only be making monthly reports on your daughter, do not call again, and **do not insult my children unless you plan to say it to my face"** with that, the man hung up on her.

 _"This is where we part ways, here are directions to the school and here's an extra umbrella, please return it after school, I know where you live after all."_ Akira said handing Aiko a piece of paper and an umbrella. The trains were confusing, to say the least, and with the incident from yesterday, they were delayed some. Aiko was at least grateful that Akira didn't just up and ditch her at the station.

"Thanks..." she said before Akira was called over by Makoto across the street. Giving a two finger salute, Akira took off to Makoto's direction. Aiko watched them leave, before looking at her paper and phone.

"This again?" she mumbled, seeing the app with the red eyeball on it. She sighed, but then felt a new presence. Turning, she was greeted by the sight a hooded girl, the school blazer over said hoody, red tights under the skirt. She was brushing water off her blazer before she reached for her hood, pulling it down to reveal pale blond hair. Now her attention was on this girl and the only thing the black haired teen could think was something out loud.

"Holy shit I think I just met an angel" Aiko wasn't even aware she had said that loud enough for the girl to hear, as she turned to her, a short and surprised hum coming from her. Aiko looked at her, before realizing... She had totally said that out loud. Flustered, she covered her mouth with wide eyes.

"S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to say that out loud, oh jeez!" Aiko was panicking and sputtering out apologies to her, but the girl's face flushed some and smiled warmly at her.

"It's alright, that's one of the nicer comments I get about my looks" holy fuck Aiko's head felt dizzy just hearing her voice.

"R-Right... I'm Aiko Kurusu..."

"Ann Takamaki" before any other pleasantries were shared, a car stopped before them and the windows rolled down. Aiko swore she almost screamed and fell backward when she saw a man with a mop of dark hair and a chin so square she was sure he was a western cartoon character.

"It's like turning a dog human but making it ugly as sin" Aiko thought to herself in horror. He heard the man offer Ann a ride to school, which she seemed to reluctantly agree to. She felt the man's eyes linger on her.

"Do you need a lift too?" something felt very, very wrong when she was asked that and gave a wave of the hand.

"N-No thank you, but thank you for the offer sir" shrugging it off, the man rolled up the window, but Aiko noticed Ann looked... Sad. Aiko watched them drive off but saw a boy with... Blond? Hair running up.

"Dammit... Screw that pervy Teacher!" he gritted out of anger, Aiko tilted her head at that, however.

"Pervy teacher?... Do you mean the Dog faced chin man? I mean... His face will be perving on my dreams tonight so... You're not... Wrong I guess?" Aiko stated to him, her phone recognizing something without her knowing. The boy turned in her direction, but dammit he looked utterly amused by what she had said for sure.

"I don't know who you are, but I like you"

Akira heard shocked whispers and mumbling from students all around. He was holding hands with Makoto, but he looked confused.

"Who is that?"

"He's holding hands with Miss Prez!"

"He's really cute!"

"He's gotta be like... perfect if the Prez has a romantic interest in him!" Makoto did not like that they were all talking about Akira like he was deaf, hell the comments on his looks irked her to the nth degree. Akira smiled at her though and began to sign.

 _"You look cute when you pout"_ She could only turn red at that, holding his hand tighter now. She stopped at the faculty office.

"Here's where we part ways, be sure to behave yourself in class today," she told him. Hearing the rumors, Akira's... Cheshire qualities decided to come out and play as he leaned forward and kissed Makoto on the forehead, making the students gasp and almost cause a riot at the display of affection.

 _"I'll do my best not to be cheeky"_ Akira had a playful and sly expression that only made Makoto's face go red again as she hurried off, but with an obvious smile.

"Dude! He's gotta have balls to do that in the school!"

"The President is so lucky! How'd she keep a gem like that secret for so long!?" Grinning, Akira made his first day of class one to talk about, that was certain.

* * *

 **Notes:**

And Thus the Adventure into the Metaverse soon Begins!


	12. 11: Entropy

"So you're a "Delinquent" Transfer then? Man, you're lucky you don't know that bastard then" Ryuji and Aiko were walking to the school. She had told him why she was here, and in turn, she listened to him.

"I guess that's just another obstacle I have to deal with in this new life huh? As if the teacher I got whining about me wasn't enough" Aiko complained.

"It's Kawakami, she's not fun to be around, criminal record or not" Ryuji yawned before stretching his arms. Aiko felt odd when they walked through the puddle, it seemed unnatural almost.

"Uhm... Ryuji-Kun does anything feel... Odd to you by chance?" Aiko asked only to be answered by bumping into his unmoving body.

"Ow!, Hey! why'd you stoooo-ly Shit when the fuck did Tokyo get a Castle?" The two looked at the large old building in awe and shock.

"This... Did we take a wrong turn? The school should be here!" He shouted.

"There... Is no rational explanation for this... And that sign SAYS Shujin" Aiko pointed out, pointing to the sign.

"I say we investigate this..." and like that, Aiko entered the castle.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" Ryuji shouted after her.

"Class, I'd like you to meet one of our new students, Akira Sakura" Mr. Suzui said, students whispering to each other.

 _"It's nice to meet you all"_ as his Teacher translated for him, Akira scanned his eyes around the class room, noticing a couple empty seats.

"Isn't he that cute Barista from Leblanc?"

"Yeah, my grandparents say he's the owner's son and is mute"

"I saw him with Niijima-Senpai!"

"They seemed like they were **really** close"

"I think he's her super secret boyfriend she kept quiet about!"

"Damn, she lucked out"

"Man am I glad we got this guy and not the criminal transfer student, it's already bad enough with Sakamoto in this class"

"Maybe the new guy will show him how to behave properly!" Akira couldn't help but wince at the mention of Aiko. How did word of her record already get out?

"Hmm, Ah! please sit over there, if you all could please share your textbooks with him, it would be greatly appreciated" the man asked. Making his way to his desk, Akira sat down, noticing a girl with dark hair in a pony tail and bruises on her face, she also had a wrap on her leg. Seeing her downtrodden expression he gave her a concerned look, he'd have to ask if she was alright later.

Aiko woke up to Ryuji calling her name and shaking her.

"Cracker Crapping Christ my head" she groaned, rubbing her head.

"Where... Where are the assholes who hit us?" Aiko asked him, he shook his head.

"No idea, I've been trying to get answers myself but uh... we're more or less.. locked in" Ryuji gestured to the entire place, Aiko realizing she was in a cell... *Again.*

"I swear if I find the Almighty **Fuck** who thinks me being behind bars is fucking funny I'll-" she was interrupted by the sound of screams, which scared the shit out of her and Ryuji. The two ran towards the cell, the screams getting louder.

"Whoa... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you're hitting' me right...?"Aiko shuddered, shaking her head at Ryuji's question.

"We... Should try and find a way out Ryuji-Kun" A shaken up Aiko suggested.

"Yeah... this shouldn't be too bad" unfortunately for the vulgar duo, no matter where they looked or how hard they tried to bend the bars, nothing would happen.

"Wait, what was that?" Ryuji asked, hearing metallic footsteps. The guards from earlier came marching to their cell.

"Be glad your punishment has been decided upon, your charge is "Unlawful entry"... Thus you will be sentenced to death" the guard told them.

"Okay, **listen here** you giant garbage can wearing assholes, this joke **isn't** funny anymore" Aiko snapped, despite her rage, she trembled with fear.

 **"Quite insolent of you little girl, No one's allowed to do as they please in** _ **my**_ **castle"** A familiar voice said. To Aiko and Ryuji's horror, the teacher they were talking about earlier was just strolling up to the cell wearing as far as they could tell, just a red cape with pink hearts on it, slippers, and a crown.

"Oh... God now **this** will haunt my dreams tonight" Aiko said, trying to not retch all over the ground.

 **"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto..."** the man gave a smirk,

 **"Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh?"** He turned his eyes to Aiko, lingering on her.

 **"Shame you had to bring your new girlfriend along because you can't do anything for yourself... After all, you're going to lose her to me"** the way he spoke as though Aiko was his property, unnerved her greatly as she backed away in fear, Ryuji himself was furious now.

"She is **NOT** my girlfriend, and that's not funny at all you asshole!"

 **"Is that how you speak to a king? It seemed like you don't under the position you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me- The King"** He lifted his arm, stroking his chin with an evil gleam in his eye.

 **"The punishment for that is death, as well the forfeit of... personal property"** "Kamoshida" stated, looking at Aiko yet again with a look that chilled her to the bone.

 **"It's time for an execution! Take him out!"** Ryuji backed away, grabbing Aiko by her arm and forcing her behind him in a feeble attempt to keep the guards and teacher away from her.

"St-stop it..." the two backed away as the guards came closer. Unsure what came over him, Ryuji charged at one of the guards, knocking them down.

"I ain't down for this shit, C'mon, we're out of- AGH!" One of the guards slammed their fist into his stomach, knocking him into the wall. Aiko was frozen with fear, eyes wide with horror.

"Are you stupid? Get outta here! These guys are serious!" Ryuji shouted at Aiko.

 **"Say whatever you want to encourage her Sakamoto, she'd only be able to hide for so long until I would find her and claim her"**

"She ain't your property! Aiko! Hurry up and go!" Ryuji shouted at the girl again. Kamoshida took steps towards her, his finger stroking her hair, before roughly grabbing it, but she was still unable to move.

 **"Well, well, well, look who knows her place? Once Sakamoto is dealt with, I'll be sure that you'll become nothing short of my plaything, but first... "** his hands felt like maggots on her skin, making it crawl. The Guards held Ryuji up, pinning him to the wall.

 **"I will enjoy breaking you soon enough for your transgressions little girl"** he hissed into her ear. The Guards circling around Ryuji who made pleas out of horror, terrified to die. The world suddenly became still and black to Aiko, only a blue light being able to be seen.

 **"This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none"** A butterfly flew before her, and she listened.

 **"But if my voice is reaching you, there may be a possibility open to you..."**

"What was that..." there was hardly time for her to think as her mind pulsed with a sudden pain. She let out a cry of pain, her body regaining movement as she jerked violently in Kamoshida's grasp and now tried to break free, clawing and scratching at his arms.

 **"Hmph"** He was quick to shove her against the wall, causing the pain to rise as she grabbed her head and cried out in pain.

 **"Such a disgraceful and disgusting display you've shown, at the threat of your innocence being stolen by a pig in the guise of a false king, a young man did what he could to save you, and yet he is to be rewarded with only dishonor and death because of your cowardice!"** A woman's voice echoed in her mind, chiding her harshly. Aiko began to convulse violently, pain etching every part of her being.

 **"Tell me, were your parents right? Are you nothing more than a pretty face, their defenseless little Princess? Was your choice to help that woman nothing more than just an act to make yourself feel better about your weak will? To make you think you were Brave?"**

"No... It wasn't..." Aiko seethed in response.

 **"Just as I believed, with those words, ones that ring true in your heart, to your other self, we shall forge the contract"** Aiko resisted screaming from the intensity the pain had taken on.

 **"I am thou, Thou art I, no longer will you dishonor yourself or those by your side! From henceforth the cowardly little girl you were is gone! Cast aside the expectations others put on you and forge your own path with the heart of a dragon, and courage of a warrior!"**

Kamoshida was ready to have Ryuji killed, Aiko's face towards the ground.

"That. Is. **ENOUGH!"** Aiko roared out. Everyone stopped, eyes on her as Ryuji was dropped, forgotten at the moment.

 **"What was that? Who do you think you are little girl?"** Kamoshida made way to her, ready to punish her, despite her now chuckling. Before he could raise a hand to her, her head snapped up, an iridescent dragon esque half mask over her face and now golden eyes. Her soft laughs evolved into full blown laughter as she stood up.

"In your little world, everything you say is **law** , your opinion is **order,** I say we shake things up with a little **Chaos and Entropy,** what say you my **fair** Pig King?" she asked, grabbing the top of the mask with both hands. Screaming, she yanked downwards with all her strength, blood dripping her from her face as the skin was torn off with the mask.

 **"Psychotic little- HUH!?"** Blue flames enveloped Aiko as she began to cackle once again. The Flames began to burn behind her, forming a second figure. The figure was female, wearing a White and gold Hanfu with chest armor over it. The gold sleeves created dragon like wings. Aiko herself... looked different. Gone was the school uniform, she now donned White leotard that was opened in the chest area with black leggings under them, a gold choker connecting laced glove like sleeves to the leotard, a belt was formed out of black faux leaves, golden roses on each side of her hip, two longer "vines" trailing behind her. Up to her thighs were boots with gold and black trim on them. She gave nothing short of a wicked smirk, the mask now returned.

 **"I am the voice of rebellion your soul has hidden, the warrior who brings light, Mulan!"** the being stated

"Holy **shit"** was all Ryuji could respond with. Kamoshida screamed for his guards to attack Aiko. With her fist clenched and white fire surrounded her, Aiko was ready to go on the attack.

"Let's do this Mulan!"

"Sakura-Kun" Akira stopped walking when he heard Kawakami call his name. He stopped turning to her.

"Do you know were Kurusu-San is?" she asked, Akira raised an eyebrow, writing on his board.

 _"Isn't she here?"_ he wrote down.

"No, I know you're not responsible for her, but I can't help but be irritated that she's not even here yet" the teacher sounded irritated, to say the least. Akira was annoyed himself, he trusted her to be able to come to school on her own. He began to write down something else.

 _"I apologize that I didn't bring her along with me Kawakami-Sensei, I'll be sure not to make the same mistake tomorrow"_ the teacher shook her head.

"You shouldn't have to babysit her, but thank you, I'm going to contact your father and let him know that she's missing" watching her leave, Akira felt his eye twitch from today, he recalled his own teacher made mention of a missing classmate, and some mentioning him being a delinquent.

 _Don't judge them based on rumors Akira... Still, dad's going to be pissed._ He thought before heading back to class, not before running into a blond haired female, literally, she bumped right into him.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" she apologized, though she was surprised when she looked at him, he looked at awful lot like Aiko.

 _"It's alright, we were both distracted"_ He wrote down.

 _"I'm going to be late to class, talk to you later!"_ and with that, Akira hurried back to class, leaving Ann confused.

The underground dungeon was not easy to get through Aiko realized as she and Ryuji hid from the guards and saw other prisoners.

"something about them doesn't seem right" Aiko said.

"Why is there a volleyball in the cell?" Ryuji asked even though he was mortified. They moved forward, only to come to yet another dead end that stopped them.

"Dammit, another one" Ryuji seethed.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Luckily for the two, their salvation came in a young voice.

"Hey, you there" Aiko blinked at that, unsure she heard the voice or if this place was getting to her finally.

"Blondie! Curls! Look over here!" the voice was real and it was coming from one of the cells. When they turned, they were met with...

"A Cat?" Aiko asked, seeing an anthropomorphic cat in black with a yellow scarf pawing out of the bars. If she wasn't in danger for her life, Aiko would have squealed and hugged the damn thing.

"You're not soldiers of this castle right!? Get me out of here! Look! The Key's right there!" it pleaded. Aiko looked reluctant, but Ryuji interrupted.

"We're trying to get the hell out of here! I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!"

"I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!"

"...They have a point... And... They're... utterly adorable... I'd feel bad if we didn't help the poor kitty cat" Aiko tried to say the last part quietly, but Ryuji's disbelieving look told her she failed at it.

"Now is **not** the time to be enchanted with cute stuff Aiko!"

"And I am **not** a cat! say that again and I'll make you seriously regret it!" the creature snapped. The guards' footsteps could be heard again.

"Seriously? They're already catching up... God Dammit we need to find a way to get out of here!" Ryuji screamed. Ears perking, the cat smiled at its chance to freedom.

"Hey! if you two help me get out of here, I'll take you to the exit! You don't want to be executed right?" Aiko looked at it with contemplation, but with the footsteps, she went with her gut instinct. Snatching the keys, she began to unlock the cage.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" Ryuji yelled.

"We don't know where we are or how we got here, if they know the way out, we need to risk freeing them!" Aiko explained, unlocking the cell, freeing the creature from their prison, who ran out, little ears twitching.

"Ahh... Freedom tastes so great..." Aiko peered down at the creature.

"Okay, now that we helped you, you help us you... Uh-"

"I am Morgana"

"Alright then Morgana, take us to the exit before we **all** get locked up again!" Aiko stated.

"Follow me, and stay quiet!" with that, Morgana began to lead them out of the dungeon.

Fourth period and Aiko was **still** nowhere to be found, it was making Akira worry she may have gotten hurt. Pulling his phone out, he texted his dad.

 **AS: She's still not here...**

 **Dad: For Fuck's Sake**

 **AS: I'm worried she may have gotten sick or was picked off...**

 **Dad: Let me worry about that stuff, if she's not back by the evening I'll call the police.**

Still uneasy, Akira put his phone away, looking down the window wondering where the hell Aiko had gone off to.

Ryuji screamed and panic at the guards, to the point he tripped and fell backward.

"You amateur! stay still, Hey, You can fight right?" He turned to Aiko whose previous attire when she summoned Mulan returned. She nodded, a large semi circular blade in her hand.

"Let's Go!" jumping closer to the enemies, Morgana let out a command.

"Come...! Zorro!" Erupting into a Blue pillar of light as Ryuji screamed, Morgana summoned a being similar to Mulan, but it was masculine with a bulky upper build and Mustache, there was a Z emblem on the belt. With its rapier, it made a Z slash.

"You got one of them things too!?" Morgana crossed his arms, giving a smirk as the guards transformed.

"Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!" he boasted with confidence.

With the classes now on a short break, Akira walked around to calm down.

 _God dammit... Do I have to invest in a harness for her!?_ He thought to himself.

"Oh, Akira-Kun" Akira jumped, leaving his thoughts. He turned to see Haru and Makoto.

"You alright? I know it's your first day, nothing has bothered you yet right?" she asked, only to get the shake of his head.

 _"Aiko didn't show up to school, and I'm starting to get really worried, dad said to leave that to him but..."_

"You still feel you're responsible, yes?" Haru asked, hitting the nail on the head with that.

"If she's not here by the end of school, we'll all go looking for her, but I imagine your father will not be pleased"

 _"He's really pissed actually"_

"Well... just try and keep calm about it for the rest of the day, we don't need you getting sick from worry on your first day" Makoto stated, taking his hands, the two leading him away for lunch period.

"The exit will be through that ventilation shaft" Morgana told them as Ryuji loosened it.

"Now get out of here!" He demanded, Ryuji already going through it. Aiko climbed up the ledge, briefly, she turned him.

"Morgana... Thank you... and be careful" she told him.

"You be careful too Lady Aiko" he told her as she went through the vent.

"Those two seem useful... Especially Lady Aiko, if my judgment's correct" he thought aloud.

When Ryuji and Aiko were back in the real world, they were stopped by the police, who were absolutely ready to haul them to school, had Aiko not stated they were already late, dragging Ryuji with her. Hoo boy the counselor was not happy with either of them and Ryuji wasn't helping with his mouth, especially when Kamoshida appeared. Ryuji was forced to follow after the counselor, leaving the girl alone with the tall Gym teacher.

"Remember, cause any problems and you'll be expelled" he told her rather harshly.

"But, I think I can overlook it for today, Princess" the underlining flirtatiousness of his voice was enough to make Aiko's blood go cold, especially after what happened at the castle.

"Understood" she stated calmly as she could.

"Now head to the faculty office, Miss Kawakami must be tired of waiting, Oh and, Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life" His smile was fake, and Aiko swore the last part was meant to be malicious. Trying to shrug it off, she headed into the school and was immediately met with pissed off faculty members, and students whispering about her.

"That's her, the one with the criminal record"

"Really? She looks pretty harmless"

"I heard she hides a bunch of dangerous stuff in her bag"

"She was with Sakamoto"

"No one else would even take her in"

Shaking her head, Aiko made her way to the faculty office, ignoring what she could of the students. When she arrived, she was met with an exasperated Kawakami.

"Unbelievable, your first day and already you're over half a day late, can you explain yourself?"

"I got lost"

"For this long? It's almost lunch time and you were given directions... It might be true that you're not used to the area yet... But you're still way too late" fists clenched, Aiko bared the lecture from her teacher, who reminded her of the warning she had received the day before.

"More importantly, I heard that you were caught with that Sakamoto-Kun?"

"..."That" Sakamoto-Kun?" Aiko asked her, wondering what her issue with Ryuji was. Now she was being told not to get involved with him, that he was only trouble.

 _"Fucking hell I'm really starting to hate these teachers"_ Aiko seethed internally, Ryuji didn't seem like a bad guy, other than his mouth at times. Hardly catching all of what was said, she followed her teacher to her classroom, hearing more whispers, and it did not stop there, not one bit.

"Being super late on her day? She must really be insane"

"She looks normal though..."

"She's kinda cute, but she also might be psycho too"

"But she might slug us if we look her in the eye" Aiko restrained from twitching as Kawakami got the class to calm down.

"I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Aiko Kurusu. She will be attending from the afternoon on since she wasn't feeling well, please say something to the class" Taking a deep breath, Aiko greeted them politely as she could.

"She seems quiet... But I bet when she looses it..."

"She was arrested for assault, right...?" Aiko scanned the room with only her eyes, spotting one boy only in the undershirt of the uniform, his head down, eyes on the table, he was covered in bruises.

"Your seat will be... Over there. The one that's open" following her direction, Aiko saw it was a seat behind a familiar blond she happened to call an Angel today.

 _"FUCK"_ Aiko screamed mentally, trying to keep her blush to a minimum, she didn't even hear Kawakami ask the others to lend their books to her for the day. She took a few uneasy steps to the desk, Ann was resting her head on one hand, looking out the window, when she walked by, she heard a disgruntled and soft "Lies" from Ann, making her wince. She immediately sat down behind her, unable to speak.

"Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?"

"Does that mean she hit on her before transferring here?"

"That means she's cheating on her with Mr. Kamoshida"

"I didn't know Takamaki-San was also **that** kind of girl"

"Shouldn't surprise me, considering who we're talking about"

"For real. That side of the room is totally awful" Aiko clenched the hem of her skirt tightly, blood boiling, angry she couldn't do or say anything at this point and time.

When school was finally over, Aiko waited for everyone to leave before even daring to move. She noticed Ann remained in her own seat, leaving just the two of them in the room. Gulping, Aiko stood up.

"H-Hey..." Aiko stammered out to her, getting no response.

"Uhm... I just... wanted to say... Bye!" Aiko hauled it out of the class, but when she got to the hall, she stumbled, her head hurting.

"Ngh... Wait..." the school took on castle like qualities before fading back to normal. She held her head, Kawakami behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked her. Aiko shook her head,

"Is... This is a school, right?" Aiko asked weakly. She saw a tall Black haired male coming towards her.

"Ah, there you are, you should head home straight away, Sakura-San sounded pretty angry on the phone" Kawakami told her. Aiko barely gained her bearings and saw a rather annoyed Akira.

"Oh. Joy" she said sarcastically at the sight of Akira.

"She doesn't seem to be doing well, it'd be best if you escorted her home" Kawakami told Akira who nodded. The teacher turned her attention back to the girl.

"Oh and about Sakamoto-Kun, don't get involved with-" Before the teacher could finish, Ryuji walked out of nowhere.

"Speak of the Devil... What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today" Ryuji gave a soft, irritated groan.

"It was nothin'"

"And you still haven't died your hair back to black either" she chided disapprovingly"

"Sorry 'bout that" Ryuji responded in mild sarcasm. He walked past them, stopping next to Aiko.

"I'll be waitin' on the rooftop" and with that, he left, Akira was unsure how to feel about him. Kawakami just seemed fed up with the day.

"See? That's why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?" and with that, she left the two teens. Before Akira knew it, Aiko was already gone, heading up the stairs. He sighed, but he saw the Principle and Kamoshida come up the stairs, talking about Aiko and Kamoshida whining about how his efforts would do nothing at this point. Akira narrowed his eyes, not liking how... The principal was sucking up to this large man. When Kobayakawa spotted Akira, his mind told him to run far, **far** away.

"Speaking of a steady build up, Kamoshida, have you met the better half of our transfer students? This is Akira Sakura!"

This could only end horribly, Akira realized at this point.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Some Sketches of Aiko's thief Costume as well as Mulan's Design are up on Ao3!

I'll try and make art for the chapters as much as possible, but I'm making no promises.

Chapter 1 has art at the end as well! I'll update announcements what chapters will have have art at a new one

This will only be available to Ao3 since I can't post it here


End file.
